1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novelty pencil.
2. Related Background Art
It is well known to attach figurines or other models to conventional wooden pencils, so that they can be sold as souvenirs at tourist attractions etc.
In one known arrangement, the upper end of the pencil is merely inserted into an aperture formed in the model. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement is that the location and depth of the aperture severely limits the shape and configuration of the model.
In another known arrangement, the figurine is adhered to the side of the pencil. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement is that the pencils to which the models are attached are normally coated with paint, which can break away from the pencil when a moderate force is applied to the model.
We have now devised a novelty pencil which alleviates the above-mentioned problems.